The present invention relates generally to a locking apparatus as well as a locking system and methodology, and more specifically, it relates to a meter locking ring with improved lock retention for securing an electrical meter to an electric meter socket box. In one example use, the locking apparatus or locking ring may be used to secure an electric utility meter enclosure, or for example, a watthour meter socket box to prevent unauthorized access as noted in more detail below and herein.
As noted above, one common use relates to revenue protection in the utility industry. For example, in the electric utility industry, electrical service providers generally deliver electricity to their customers via power lines buried underground or distributed along poles or towers overhead. The provider's power lines are usually distributed from a power generation station to numerous sets of customer lines, so that customers can then use the power to satisfy their various electrical needs. To measure delivered power so that customers can be billed in proportion to their usage, service providers typically terminate their power lines at a customer's home or business facility through a metered socket box, various designs for which are well known.
An example of one previously known meter box consists of two sets of electrical posts, with a provider's transmission lines being connected to one set of posts, and the customer's service lines to the other set. In order to measure the amount of electricity a customer uses, the meter box is configured to accept a watt-hour meter or another electricity usage measurement device, which, when plugged into the socket box, permits transmission of electricity from the provider to the customer and allows the amount of transmitted electricity to be measured, so that the provider can charge the customer for power usage at an appropriate rate.
Various designs and uses for watthour meters are also well known, and all such designs and uses are incorporated by reference into the teachings of the present invention. The present invention is also applicable in situations where the customer's service lines are routed from the meter box to a breaker box so that electricity can be distributed to multiple service locations using additional sets of electrical lines or wires.
Presently, there are various types of meter socket boxes, each distinguished by the manner in which the meter is secured in place once it has been plugged into an electrical socket disposed in the meter box. For example, a ringed-type meter box fitted with a flanged front cover is known, within which a watthour meter is disposed so that a head portion of the meter passes out through a flanged opening in the front cover. In this configuration, the meter is generally held in place using an annular, lockable sealing ring.
A meter box is generally used by electric utility companies, however the invention herein may be adapted and configured for use with other utility service enclosures in the gas, water, cable, TV utility industries, or in shipping or other industries as well.
One of the problems presented in certain locking devices is that the lock retainer structure adapted to receive a lock, such as a barrel lock, has a substantially, but not completely radially continuous opening. As such, a gap or seam may be present in the opening of the lock retainer structure such that a lock, such as a barrel lock having locking members or extendable locking balls, can be tampered with and removed. For example, the barrel lock can sometimes be tampered with and extracted out of the retainer by joggling and sliding one of the extended locking balls back out through the seam or gap in the opening of the lock retainer structure so as to defeat the locking arrangement. In addition, other possible disadvantages of at least some existing locking devices is that they involve more time-consuming, difficult, or inflexible manufacturing processes for making and mounting, for example, a lock retainer structure to a lockable sealing ring.
In an attempt to overcome some of these shortcomings, there have been locking devices that can be installed on meter socket boxes. Several examples of patents which disclose attempts to solve at least some of the above problems are set forth as follows.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,822 to Morse, et al., entitled “Locking Means for Electric Meters,” sets forth a locking means for electric meters and in order to prevent unauthorized access to an electric watt-hour meter, a yoke is provided to enclose the lugs at the ends of the usual U-section split ring retaining band used to fix the receptacle for the meter works such as glass bowl enclosure therefor, to the meter base. A bolt-type lock goes through four aligned holes in the lugs and in the yoke and has transversely extensible locking members standing out beyond the fourth hole to prevent withdrawal of the bolt until unlocked. An enlarged end or head on the bolt prevents movement of the bolt in one direction, and a hood on the yoke prevents access to the other end and the locking members. This reference is incorporated by reference herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,953 to Nielsen, Jr., entitled “Front Entry Electric Meter Lock,” is directed to a device which provides greater ease in locking and unlocking the means provided in prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,822 (noted above) for securing electric meters from tampering. The key enters from the front of the meter box instead of from the side. This reference is incorporated by reference herein.
There remains a need for a locking apparatus having retaining member that comprises a body or band defining a bore, and in some cases an opening, having a continuous radial cross section in at least a portion of the bore or opening so as to securely retain a lock such as a barrel lock within the retainer. There also remains a need for a lock retainer which is easier to manufacture and mount to a locking ring.
Those of skill in the art will appreciate the example embodiments of the present invention which addresses the above needs and other significant needs the solution to which are discussed hereinafter.